Kaijudo : I'll do my best!
by nikolajaric.02
Summary: I'll do my best! - Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic Riders Ray and his friends get in an empty building that Ray uses as an skate park .They saw Tails and used healing spell. After that, Tails became an acolyte and started working hard. For more please read the story. (Sorry for the suckish title ) This is my first fanfiction and it has been stuck in my head, so i hope you like it !
1. Chapter 1: Joining the duel masters

Page | **1**

Chapter 1: Joining The Duel Masters

The story begins in an empty building, 5.00 AM, . Tails was battling with Tails Doll, his copy made by Dr. Eggman.  
He fought so hard and lost. He was almost dead. After few hours, Ray, Allie & Gabe appeared the building. It was sort of skate park for Ray. They saw Tails on the ground. They put their gauntlets on, activated them, and used healing spell. They didn't knew Tails Doll was spying. "Where am I?", Tails asked when he woke up. "You're in empty building" Ray said. "I use it as a skate park."  
"But," Tails said, "I was sure I was dead, and thought nobody can revive me"  
"_We _did it !"  
"But, how ?"  
"Join us and we'll explain you everything."

After a few minutes they got to the martial arts studio.  
"How _**martial arts**_ is going to help with explaining ?" Tails asked.  
"Just wait and you'll see", Allie said.  
_**Meanwhile with Tails Doll**_:  
"How the HELL they did that?", Tails Doll screamed, "I MUST find out"  
Then, The Choten appeared at the same moment . "Hello, Tails Doll."  
"Who the HELL are you?"  
"I'm the man who wants to give you a job."  
"What is it about?"  
"Fighting with monsters, and battling others"  
"What are the requirements ?"  
"Well, you must have… hands."  
"That's not a problem", said _**Tails Doll**_ and transformed into human form, "I accept." 


	2. Chapter 2: Allie's madness

Page | 1

_**Chapter 2: Allie's madness  
**_

_**Back with**__**Tails, Allie, Gabe and Ray**__** at "MARTIAL ARTS"**_

"Wow! This place is huge ! "  
"Told ya !"  
What are those symbols?  
"Those are civilization symbols. Fire, Water, Darkness, Nature & Light."  
Then, Masters Jaha, Kimora and Chavez appeared.  
"What is this?", Master Chavez asked.  
"Long story", Ray said.  
Gabe explained everything while Master Nadia came.  
"You kids are insane, you know you can't bring here anyone. What if he is the Choten's spy?"

"Allie, what is she talking about? Who's that Choten ?"

"Long story."  
"Which you will have to explain, young lady", said Master Chavez.  
"You started to became just like EX-MASTER Nigel. Every single thing about the rules!", Allie said and went away.  
"Where are you going, Allie? I thought you **all **will explain me everything."  
"I'm going as far as I can from those master noobs."

"Is she OK ?"  
"It's normal, it'll pass for small amount of time" Ray explained .


	3. Chapter 3: Into the darkness

**Chapter 3:**_**Into the Darkness**_

**Suggestions are welcome! Sorry for short chapters, I'm running out of ideas :( . **

"Ray, you and Gabe will go to darkness civilization with Master Jaha, While Nadia, Master Kimora and I take care of …", said Master Chavez .  
"Tails", said Ray, "What are you going to do with him?"  
"Go to Finbarr in Water civilization to see what he knows", said Nadia, " But we'll go with you three to the limit between Water and Darkness civilizations. We'll need Gargle so you'll use different creature. Like Buoyant Blowfish."  
"Can we talk private, Master Nadia?" Ray asked.  
"Of course, Ray" confirmed Nadia as they went away so nobody can hear them.  
"How will you 'move' him?"  
"Memory swarm, isn't it obvious?"  
"Umm, no?"  
"That's your problem, not mine."  
"You're going to hurt my friend? Allie's right, you masters _**are**_ insane"  
"So? What are you going to do?"  
"Nothing, I'm not so stubborn as Allie is. Will we go or not?" 

_**-About two minutes later-  
**_" Hey Back off! You're not going to put that thing on my head!", said Tails to Nadia, "I just wanted to know how they revived me. Is this necessary ?"  
"Yeah, Can you just summon him?" Ray jumped, "He can read minds without his 'tools'! "  
"Finbarr, Council of Logos!", Gabe commanded, as the creature appeared.  
"What's the problem?"asked Finbarr as Gabe explained everything.  
After mindreading there were no signs of Nadia's ''Choten's spy'' theory.

"Told ya ", Ray said to Nadia after Gabe dismissed Finbarr.  
"So, I , Master Chavez and Master Jaha will go with you to the darkness civilization while master Kimora trains Tails. " Said Nadia, "Kimora, You can call Isao for help. "  
"Ok," Confirmed Kimora as Master Jaha opened portal and Acolytes and masters went.


End file.
